


Won’t You Please Let Me Back In Your Heart

by Drummer_Girl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drummer_Girl/pseuds/Drummer_Girl
Summary: They were just two kids in that cliché puppy love. Mistakes were made and choices that determined their futures ripped them apart. Can they admit they want each other back?





	1. This is where we started

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback much appreciated :)

Their senior year of high school was coming to an end and the whole gang couldn’t be happier. Everyone had a plan, well mostly everyone. Octavia and Raven were going to California. Monty and Jasper were heading to Boston. Even Murphy was going somewhere. But Clarke…Clarke was still unsure. That was on account of the beautiful green eyed girl standing in front of her. 

“Earth to Clarke” Lexa says, waving a hand in front of the blonde’s face. Clarke snaps back to reality with a sheepish smile. She playfully snatches Lexa’s hand and holds it captive in hers. Clarke's smile grows wider as the brunette brings their intertwined hands up to her lips, leaving a delicate kiss. 

“Such a romantic” Clarke teases, pulling the girl closer to her.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way” Lexa defends with pride as she leans her head against her girlfriend’s. 

Their little love fest is interrupted by a hyper-excited Raven shouting down the hall. 

“Who the hell gave her a megaphone?!?” Clarke shakes her head in disbelief. An amused Lexa laughs as she leans against the lockers, guiding Clarke in her arms. They watch together as their crazy friend practically skip down the hallway. 

“ATTENTION ARKADIA HIGH!! FOR ONE MOOORE DAAAY ONLY, WITNESS THE GREATEST PEOPLE WHOEVER ATTENDED THIS SHIT SCHOOL AS THEY LEAVE YOUR PATHETIC ASSES FOREVERRRRR!!” Raven announces with joy as the seniors around her woo and cheer along. 

“Raven Reyes, put that down this instant!” Principal Jaha commands, which of course the rebellious girl does anything but obey. She starts to run, blaring the siren attached to the megaphone. Jaha begins to chase her, igniting even louder cheers from the seniors. Clarke and Lexa watch the whole thing unfold until Raven disappears behind the corner, followed by an irritated principal, and a bunch of riled up seniors. 

"I don’t know how Octavia is going to keep Raven out of trouble all by herself” Lexa jokes and she looks down to the blonde's head resting against her chest. Once again Clarke seems checked out. 

“Hey, are you okay? You’ve been spacing out a lot lately” Lexa nudges Clarke, and the girl looks up into forest green eyes. 

“What are we going to do?” Clarke asks with just utter despair laced in her tone. 

“Uh, we have 5th period with Pike like always right after the bell…but if you want we can skip. I don’t think-“ Lexa rambles on before the blonde steps back, losing all contact with the girl pent-up along the lockers. Lexa stops mid sentence at the action. 

“No, I’m mean what are _we_ going to do? After graduation?” Clarke clarifies and Lexa’s face drops. 

They’ve had this conversation a million times before and it just ends up with one of them either crying or throwing things, sometimes both. They still can not come up with a compromise. 

“Can we not do this here? Not now” Lexa pleads and Clarke runs a hand through her blonde waves in frustration. 

“Lexa, I need a plan. I want a plan” She admits as she can see the pretty brunette start to get defensive. 

“Jesus, Clarke! And I don’t!” Lexa bites back and wandering eyes from other students lingering in the hallway start to stare. Clarke shuts her mouth and roughly grabs Lexa’s hand and leads them all the way outside. Clarke stops when they reach the football field bleachers and lets go of her girlfriend’s hand with reluctance. 

They both take a seat in silence. Blue eyes gaze into green ones as they drink each other in under the glaring bright sun. Clarke can’t help but tear up. Here she was, sitting in front of this amazing girl. The blonde still remembers the first time she ever saw Lexa like it was yesterday. It was half way through freshman year and word got around that a new girl would be coming to Arkadia. One Tuesday, during lunch, a rowdy Raven was playfully wrestling with Bellamy, and Clarke didn’t get out of the way fast enough. She was bumped into, making her lose her balance, but the impact of the ground never came. Clarke felt the arms around her waist and opened her eyes to see the face that would change her life forever. And as the time passed, this quiet reserved brunette became apart of the gang and more specifically, apart of Clarke’s heart. 

The blonde takes a deep breath and comes to the conclusion that she will do everything to make sure that she doesn’t lose Lexa. She starts to say something but Lexa actually beats her to the punch. 

“I won’t go to New York” She announces. 

“No enough, I won’t go to Chicago” Clarke tells her and both girls get even more frustrated. “Lexa, New York has great art schools. It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine” She explains but Lexa isn’t having any of it. 

“Clarke, you’ve been dreaming of going to the Art Institute in Chicago since you were 5. You’re going. Of course there are law schools there, I’ll easily find one” Lexa rebuts. 

“Lex, I know you don’t want to go to Chicago. You want to be in New York with all those fancy lawyers, the best of the best. You got into the most competitive school. God, don’t throw that away for me!” Clarke now has tears streaming down her eyes. Lexa eyes are filled with so much sadness as she gently wipes Clarke’s cheek with her thumb. 

“What I want is you Clarke Griffin. I don’t care if you decide to go Russia, or Australia, or fucking Beijing. If you wanted to start a war or visit Hell, god damnit Clarke Griffin, I would follow you anywhere” Lexa’s tone has softened as she takes ahold of the blonde’s hands and slowly intertwines their fingers. Clarke could never understand how someone who barely ever swears, make it sound so poetic. 

“I love you” Clarke admits as she can’t help but feel the heavy ache in her chest.

“I know. We wouldn’t keep having this conversation if you didn’t” Lexa gives Clarke one of her signature half smiles. “Oh, and I love you too” Clarke grins with watery eyes at Lexa’s reply. The brunette then leans in to give a quick peck on the lips. 

Silence then falls over them once more. It feels like an eternity to the two young lovers as they stare into each other eyes, blue and green clash with unspoken passion. Mere seconds later, Clarke notices the change in Lexa’s beautiful forest green eyes. She knows her girlfriend has just come up with the ultimate solution. 

 “Clarke, you’re going to Chicago” Lexa says the statement as a fact. Both girls can feel their stomachs churn at the words. 

“And you’re going to- New York” Clarke declares, but her voice doesn't hold up as it cracks just before she could get the words _New York_ out. 

“We can make it work. We _will_ make it work” Lexa attempts to convince Clarke, and herself. The blonde nods her head, gripping Lexa’s hands even tighter. 

“We’re Lexa and Clarke” The brunette gives her gorgeous girlfriend a genuine smile. Clarke can’t help mirror it. 

“Yeah, we’re Clarke and Lexa” The blue eyed blonde repeats, leaving more hope in her heart than when she first found out they both wanted to go to different schools in the first place. 

“AND I”M RAVEN REEEYEEESSSS” The couple jumps from their seats as they search for the culprit. There was Raven, surprisingly one of their greatest friends, laughing under the bleachers like a manic. Clarke starts cursing out Raven, claiming the Latina knows how skittish Lexa is. Meanwhile, Lexa is still trying to slow down her heart from beating out of her chest. 

“What are you even doing under there, Reyes?” Lexa finally speaks as Clarke goes to re-interlock their hands.  

“Jaha is one fast old dude. So I’m hiding out here instead of trying to outrun him. Duh” She says it like it’s a matter-of-fact. “What about you guys?” Raven wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and then starts moaning loudly. “Oh Clarke, right there!” She begins her act. “Oo yes Lexa!!” She yells while banging on the railing. Clarke rolls her eyes as Lexa covers her face with her free hand. 

“Knock it off, Raven. We were just talking” Clarke stops her friend’s teasing. 

“Oh I know. Pretty boring conversation if you ask me” Raven admits as she puts her hands on her hips. 

“Oh come on, Raven! Ever heard of privacy” Clarke bickers back. 

“I tried to cover my ears but I could still feel the icky sappiness of it all. It was no use” Raven jokes as she stares up at Arkadia High’s “It” couple. “You guys are being too dramatic for fucks sake! First off, Chicago is not, like, immensely far from New York. Also we live in the 21st-century where, drumroll please” Raven starts to drum her fingers on the railing “cell phones exist! It’s not like you guys don’t text each other everyday already. Oh, and you’re always face-timing on the weekends. Plus, there is holidays and breaks and… hell, you two will be just fine” The girl finishes her rant with a satisfied smirk. 

“After all, _you’re Clarke and Lexa_ ” Raven sing songs which earns the middle finger from both girls. 

“Hey Reyes, I think you should start running” Lexa suggests as she sees the tall figure approaching the stands. 

“Why?” She nonchalantly asks with confidence. But that all starts to fade as Principal Jaha comes into view. “Shit shit shit shit shit shit” Raven starts weaving out from underneath the bleachers, then turns on the siren once again as Jaha chases her once more, this time towards the parking lot. 

“She’s crazy” Lexa states as they watch the two run in and out of all the parked cars. The sound of Raven’s faint laughter is heard. 

“Yeah, she is. But that’s why we love her” Clarke admits with a giggle as she walks closer to Lexa. 

Clarke wraps into Lexa’s side like it’s instinct as the brunette’s arms encircle her, keeping them molded together. Blue eyes close as the blonde nuzzles her head into the crook of Lexa’s neck. Her lips curl upwards as she feels a warm kiss upon her forehead. The vibe changes as she hears Lexa’s faint whisper. “We’ll be okay”. And with that, Clarke’s hands grip Lexa’s shirt even tighter as she prays for those words to be true. 

 


	2. Not going as planned

Their first year of college went as great as could be expected apart. They called each other every day and if they couldn’t talk, they would text. They mostly video chatted when Lexa’s grouchy roommate left the dorm. When a weekend was free, which was scarce, one would fly to the other and spend a few days there. Their time was usually spent in the other’s bed.  Holidays were spent back home in Arkadia with all their friends, and that time was not put to waste. Their spring break was spent in California, with Octavia and Raven as well as Monty and Jasper. Murphy cancelled last minute. The two weeks were all about having fun and getting drunk. Clarke and Lexa didn’t leave each others side the whole time. Departing after that vacation was probably one of the toughest things they had to do. But all in all, they were doing alright. They were making long distance work. 

Well, that was until the summer came around. Lexa was offered an internship at her dream law firm. Clarke of course knew Lexa would be an idiot not to accept. 

“You sure you don’t want to spend the summer here?” Lexa’s voice emitted from Clarke’s phone. 

“Yeah, I should probably go back home anyways, spend some time with my mom and dad” Clarke tried to sound chipper but in all honesty, she wanted nothing more than to go see Lexa. But she understood that this internship was a huge deal. Lexa was going to be super busy and she needed to focus. Clarke didn’t want to be a distraction for her girlfriend. 

“Okay, well call me when you land in Arkadia. I have a meeting in 10 with some of the lawyers from the firm so I’ve got to get going. I love you” Lexa’s voice was rushed as the sound of cars and their horns echoed in the background. 

“Ok, love you too” Clarke replied before she heard the click of the call ending. 

That was probably the most decent conversation they had throughout the rest of the summer. Phone calls between the two were rare. Text messages went left un-replied until hours laters, sometimes worse, days later. Lexa was just constantly working. She was trying to get her foot in the door. She was ready to start her career. And that was something that Clarke couldn’t blame her for. 

But apology after apology and excuse after the other, Clarke couldn’t help but feel hollow. Which it makes her feel even worse and guilty, that she was whining over Lexa who is actually out there trying to succeed in life instead of cuddle up next to her girlfriend making her feel good about herself. Clarke hated being selfish. And to make matters worse, Clarke was starting to question her own career choice. Was being an artist really worth the risk? Is painting pretty pictures really what she wants to do? Maybe Clarke should of listened to her mom and chose to become a doctor.

Clarke was having a breakdown and she really missed Lexa. All of her friends were off doing their own thing. Clarke was the only one home for the summer. Octavia was traveling with her soccer teammates. Raven was interning at fucking NASA doing actual rocket science. Monty and Jasper decide to stay hold up in MIT and work on their personal projects. And Murphy, well no actually knows where Murphy is half of the time. 

During a Saturday night, Clarke caved and dialed Lexa’s number. Tears were already forming in those sad blue eyes. 

“Hello” Lexa’s sweet voice comes through and the blonde lets out a breath. But then Clarke takes notice of the loud music and the other voices chatting in the background. 

“Lex, you there?” Clarke speaks with uncertainty. 

“Clarke, hey! Hold on one sec” Lexa must have walked outside as the loud noise starts to fade. “Sorry, I could barely hear anything. What’s up?” Clarke knows a drunk Lexa. And the girl on the other end of the phone, was in fact, drunk Lexa.

“Where are you?” Clarke tries to remain calm and not lash her frustration at her loving girlfriend. 

“This amazing bar off of 22nd street!! Anya apparently has ties with the owners. A few of us went down to celebrate a case they won earlier today. Isn’t that awesome? It’s totally awesome!” Lexa surprisingly is able to form coherent sentences. 

“Yeah, awesome. Who’s Anya?” Clarke unenthusiastically picks the loose strands off the blanket draped across her lap. 

“Oh, yeah, Anya. Super duper awesome amazing defense attorney. Like seriously Clarke, she is like the greatest. Like, I want to be her. Just two days ago she broke some dude’s nose! I won’t go into details why, but it was sooo cool to watch. And she drives a sick motorcycle. Clarke, I think I’m going to get a motorcycle!” Drunk Lexa likes to talk. A lot. 

“Sounds great” The blonde has no energy to sound excited. 

A brief silence engulfs their conversation and Clarke can hear the cogs in Lexa’s head turning. 

“You’re mad. No wait, you’re sad. No wait-you’re both. I think- I don’t-“ Lexa takes a huge deep breath. “Clarke, is everything okay?” 

“Yeah. Everything is fine” Clarke’s tone is completely deflated. 

“It’s not. I can hear it in your voice. Come on, tell me, I’m here” Lexa seems to sober up a little at the lame attempt of a lie from her girlfriend. 

“No, Lexa, you’re not here. You’re hundreds of miles away. You’re the farthest from _here_. You’re at some bar with your friends. You’re drunk and having fun. You’re- you’re- Fuck this!” Clarke’s anger seeps through and Lexa takes in every word shouted through her phone. 

“Clarke, I’m sorry” Lexa says the only thing she can say. 

“I don’t want you goddamn apologies anymore!” Clarke snaps back.

“Well then what do you want?!?” Lexa defends, her blood starting to boil too. 

“You. For fucks sake I want you” Clarke admits in utter desperation. She knows she’s being unfair. She knows she’s sounding needy. But it’s the honest truth. She misses her girlfriend. 

 Another silent pause. Clarke is sniffling, trying to hold back any more tears threatening to spill. A women’s voice erupts on Lexa’s end. 

"Yo slugger! Hurry up and wish your mommy a goodnight. We’re taking the party back to Lincoln’s” Anya yells from the door. 

“Yeah just a sec!” Lexa replies. The brunette scrunches her eyes as she pinches the bridge of her nose. She lets out a sigh. 

“Clarke-“ Lexa returns to the very frustrating conversation at hand. The blonde cuts her off.

“No, go ahead. It seems like their waiting on you” Clarke now has full tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m not going to-“ Lexa hasn’t felt this conflicted before and she really wishes she didn’t chug down those beers Anya kept handing her. 

“We should just break up” Clarke states, clear as day. Clarke didn’t even know those words were going to fly out of her mouth. But they did. And Clarke wants more than anything for the ground to swallow her up. 

“Okay” Lexa also didn’t expect that to shoot out of her mouth. She is just about to take it back but then the blonde says something first. 

“Okay” And that was the last thing Lexa heard from her as Clarke hung up the call. Lexa stood there frozen in place, eyes never leaving the phone in hand. The brunette is trying to wrap her head around what the fuck just happened. They didn’t just break up? Or did they? They’ve had fights in the past but the words _break up_ never even surfaced their conversations, no matter how heated it got. 

Lexa needed to fix this. And fast. 

* * *

Clarke took in the sun seeping through her curtains as she groaned. Her throat was sore from weeping so hard and her body just altogether aching in agony. What the fuck did she do? Last night was complete and utter bullshit. She should have never called Lexa. She should of just pushed through and waited out the summer. Maybe things would’ve gone somewhat back to what they used to be. 

But no, Clarke just had to bother her girlfriend. The blonde feels like such an ass. She needs to get to New York. She needs to apologize and beg for Lexa’s forgiveness. That plan jolts Clarke right up from the bed. And she hurries to take a quick shower. 

5 minutes later, Clarke comes out wrapped in a towel as she rushes around her room to find some clean clothes. That’s when a loud consistent banging on the front door rings throughout the Griffin household. The blonde mutters some incoherent curses as she stomps her way through the house to get the door. She thinks it’s probably their annoying neighbor Emerson, who complains and bitches about everything in their town and somehow blames the Griffins for his problems, in particular, Clarke. The banging gets even louder if possible. 

“Christ, I’m coming!! Calm down!” Clarke yells and finally reaches the door. She swings it open and her jaw drops. 

“Lex” She whispers and there in front of her is a frantic looking Lexa Woods. She gives a sheepish smile and enters the house, closing the door behind her. The blonde is still trying to process that her beautiful Lexa is back home. 

“Have you started answering the door in only a towel now?” Lexa tries to start off lightly but Clarke decides to go a completely different route. 

Next thing the brunette knows, she is being pushed up against the door, hard. Clarke’s mouth is on hers in no time. Hands bunch up soft brown hair as tongues clash in heated bottled passion. Lexa thinks _fuck it_ , and tugs the blonde’s body incredibly closer to hers. They can talk later. But right now, let’s just say it’s been awhile since either of them had sex. 

 


	3. No longer at her beck and call

They were supposed to be able to overcome anything. But distance was an enemy they just couldn’t defeat. That summer, where they reunited, was filled with long nights of whispering apologies and deepest confessions into soft bare skin. Little did they know that that would be their last time together, as one. 

Lexa left Arkadia, left Clarke, to go back to New York. Clarke can still feel the pain of it all. She remembers how stubbornly reluctant she was. She wasn’t able to release Lexa’s hand. She couldn’t bring herself to move away from the front door.

“Clarke” Lexa sighed. Her lover’s name falling off her lips like a broken hymn. 

“I don’t want you out of my life, Lex” Clarke pleaded. 

“Neither do I. But it’s only going to get worse, _this_ is going to get worse” Lexa makes a hand gesture, flicking her hand between the two of them. The brunette takes a deep breath before continuing. “Clarke, this was just an internship for the summer. Imagine how busy I’ll be when I have the actual job” The blonde attempts to cut in and say something but Lexa just continues. 

“And look, I am definitely 100 percent committed to trying and working for our relationship, but you know, you’ve got to meet me halfway. We’re not kids anymore, Babe. We are adults, we have to make the tough choices. You say you don’t want to go back to Chicago. And you won’t come with me to New York... I just—Fuck, Clarke!” Lexa, frustrated, runs a hand through her brown wavy hair. 

“I wish it was that easy to just drop everything and help you out. I’ve always put you first. But, I can’t keep running over here every time you start doubting us”.

“I want you to be happy, Lex. I can’t blame you for wanting to have a successful career. I’m sorry for acting selfish” Clarke admits. 

“No, you’re not—“ Lexa intervens. 

“Yes, I am. Ever since I met you, you have been taking care of me, putting my needs before your own and I stood by and gladly let you. I should’ve done better, Lex. You deserve better. So…” Clarke stops blocking the front door and slowly drags her feet to open it up. 

“Go and put yourself first Lexa. Perhaps it’s best if we go our separate ways. I’ve got shit I need to figure out and you, well you just stay you. Okay?” Ocean blue eyes tear up as Lexa’s body nears. 

“Growing up sucks” Lexa mutters as she pulls the blonde in for a bone-crashing hug. Clarke lets out a sad laugh. 

“Maybe things will eventually turn out okay” Clarke suggests before stepping out of the warm embrace.

“Yeah. Maybe” Lexa replies and god, those sad forest green eyes, just shatter Clarke’s heart to pieces. And with that, the blonde squeezes her lover’s hand one more time. 

The sound of the car starting and pulling out of the driveway rings in Clarke’s ears. The soft click of the front door closing is imprinted in her mind. She moves catatonically to the couch, her whole body just feeling numb. 

After sitting there for what felt like a lifetime, she finally grabs her phone to call her best friend. 

“Wait, I’m confuzzled? Why the hell did you break up?” Raven's voice in disbelief. 

“The distance was taking a toll on us, _Raven_ ” The blonde answers with a sigh. 

“More like your heads were too far up your asses, _Clarke_ ” Raven says with a snort. 

“Lex is focusing on becoming a great lawyer. She’s busy as is and it’s only going to get more hectic”. Clarke defends. 

“Jesus motherfucking Christ! I’m designing actually rockets for fucksake, yet here I am, still able to keep up with the Kardashians and still find time get down and do the nasty with some of the girls in my dorm building. _Busy_ my ass, Princess! All she’s going to be doing is dressing up in suits and saying fancy words to people for a living. It’s not like she’s training to go to war or anything!” The Latina on the other end rants off. 

“Honestly, I can’t understand how two people can be so goddamn pretty but just oh so stupid”. Raven adds with utter astonishment. 

“What am I going to do, Ray?” Clarke voice cracks and Raven can't help but feel for her friend, well _friends_ plural. She can’t imagine how Lexa must be feeling. 

“Hold on one sec….OCTAVIA!!” Raven shouts out for her roommate.

“What the actual fuck, Reyes?” The youngest Blake’s voice echoes from the background. 

“Pack your bags, Biatch! Griff Griff needs us!” She explains to Octavia. 

“You guys don't have to—“ Clarke begins to interrupt. 

“Oh shut it, Princess we’ll see ya soon. LOVE YOU!!” Both girls shout at the end and Clarke lips slowly turn upwards as the phone call ends. 

Raven and Octavia spent their rest of their summer in Arkadia with Clarke. Octavia gave some lame excuse to her teammates and Raven, well Raven being the genius rockstar that she is, NASA lets her practically do whatever she wants. Clarke couldn’t be more grateful for the company and support of her two loving best friends. 

When school started back up again, Clarke decided to head back to California with them. She was able to get into a college near theirs, this time studying Pre-Med. She found some stability, something she didn’t have to stress more about. But a gorgeous brunette with pretty green eyes never once, left her mind. 

* * *

Surprisingly the next three years passed by fast. It was filled with even more stupid decisions and fucked up mistakes but Clarke wouldn’t have it any other way. Well, obviously the only thing she would change would be that Lexa was by her side the entire time. But Raven and Octavia did their best to help Clarke heal and move on. The blonde was always persuaded not to look up Lexa on any social media. She was afraid to see some pretty girl snatching her up. Lexa was a catch. A goddess. And Clarke knows she would be even more hurt to see that someone else was in the picture and not her. 

The closest thing to hearing Lexa’s voice again was on a Tuesday night in mid September. To say Clarke was drunk was an understatement. Raven and Octavia dragged her out for drinks to celebrate getting into Med School. Her current boy toy by the name of Finn Collins had just declared his love to her the day before and Clarke felt so bad that she couldn’t say it back. 

No matter who she let into her sheets, the word “love” continued to be reserved only for a certain someone. So as she drowned her self-guilt in cheap alcohol, Clarke somehow ended up with her thumb hovering over Lexa’s name in her phone. Thank god a tipsy Raven made a beeline to the blonde from across the bar and tackled her on the ground. Saving her friend from humiliation. The bartender then kicked them out for “intoxicated disruption” which of course was bullshit according to a very feisty Latina. She was shouting at the man as a very annoyed Octavia dragged her by the jacket and a very solemn blonde trailing behind. 

* * *

Life seemed to keep Clarke and Lexa separated. It has been years since any contact has been made between the two. They completely ghosted each other. Clarke always wondered what Lexa was up to. Is she in law school now? Hell, is she still in New York? Has she fallen in love with someone else? The blonde knew the constant worrying was going to end up eating her alive.

Raven, Octavia, and Clarke headed back home to Arkadia in the beginning of March. Monty was getting married to his college sweetheart, Harper. The event was going to be pretty big and all of Monty’s friends were so excited for him. Murphy even RSVP’d. 

But one little detail that Monty forgot to mention to Clarke, was that a certain Lexa Woods also RSVP’d. With a plus one. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed :)


	4. Look what she has become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's POV

“You’re sulking”.

“I’m coping” Lexa slurred as Anya stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

“Well that’s enough ‘coping’ for today” The older woman states as she walks up to the brunette sprawled out on the wood floor, a bottle of tequila half empty snuggled to her chest, like a little kid and their favorite stuffed animal. 

“Now get up and take a shower” Anya pries the liquor out of Lexa’s hand and nudges her body with her right foot. 

“Anyaaaa, I think I’ve just made the biggest mistake of my life” Lexa confesses, sitting up, forest green eyes staring up at her new found friend, tears threatening to spill. 

“Um, if you…if you love it, let it go?” Anya scrunches her nose at the lame attempt to comfort the younger girl in front of her. Lexa just sighs at her answer and falls back down on the floor, closing her eyes. 

Anya felt bad for Lexa, more than she is willing to admit to anyone. The brunette has become a soft spot to the older girl. Anya knew when she offered the internship to Lexa, the young girl would do great and thrive with her much immense potential. 

But Lexa, who became like a little sister to Anya, was currently heartbroken, about to cry in the older girl’s apartment, right on the floor. She had hoped that when Lexa came back from her short trip to Arkadia,visiting her girlfriend she wouldn’t shut up about, that things would be fixed between the two. Just by hearing Lexa talk about Clarke alone, made Anya see that those two kids were hopelessly in love. Which it made it confusing to Anya that Lexa showed up at her door at 3 o'clock in the morning, bawling her eyes, saying they ended things. The older woman let Lexa crash at hers for a couple nights, so she’d have some company. 

“Hey, Lex, ask yourself this” Anya said towards the girl on the floor. 

“Hmm” Lexa still hasn’t reopened her eyes as she scoots even closer into the ground if possible. 

“Did you fight your hardest? To stay together I mean” Anya’s question awakens the girl. 

“Of course” Lexa replied hastily. And the look on Anya’s face begins to rub her the wrong way. 

“You see, I don’t think you did. You wouldn’t be here if what you just said was true” The older woman tells Lexa as it is. 

“No…I—- YOU should understand more than anyone else why we broke up. You know how hard and busy everything becomes when you want to become a lawyer” Lexa defends. 

“I _do_ understand. And I get that your young, so your not really understanding the big picture here. Yes, being a lawyer is great and it’s always been my dream but, no matter how awesome the job is, how nice the cars get, or how fancy the parties seem, spending your life like that is completely pointless if don’t have anyone to share it with.” Anya teaches the brunette some needed wisdom. “Just remember that, Kid”. 

And Lexa did remember that. She had it stuck in her head for the next three years. She couldn’t believe she made it seem that the money and fancy prestige of it all was somehow better than the beautiful blonde she used to call her own. So as Lexa pushed herself incredibly hard to achieve her goal, the thought of being successful without Clarke by her side made everything seem less desirable.  

On the night of her college graduation, she celebrated with her friends from school and the firm. Lexa became drunk in no time. Poor drunk Lexa decided it would be a good idea to call the Griffin household, because what could honestly go wrong? Anya was too occupied arm wrestling Lincoln to notice the young girl about to make a foolish phone call as she snuck out to the balcony. The soft dial tone contrasted to the city noise down below until it was disrupted by a voice. 

“Hello?” The voice was of a boy’s, one Lexa’s never heard. 

“Um, is Clarke there?” Lexa did her best to make sure her sentence came out as if she were sober. 

“She just got into the shower. Want to leave a message?” The boy’s voice agitated the brunette with each breath he took. 

“No, no that’s okay. I—I’m sorry, but who is this?” Lexa at least deserved to know his name. 

“Oh I’m Finn, Clarke’s boyfriend. And your name is…” Lexa closed her eyes as the word _boyfriend_ rang in her eyes. She hung up the phone fairly quickly. Her arms dangled off the railing as she breathed in the crisp New York air, she gripped the phone in hand like it was the source of all her problems. She frustratingly let out a quite yell as she chucked the small device in the city below. That was of course when Anya decide to come out to the balcony. She watched as Lexa’s chest heaved, knowing the brunette was trying to calm herself down. 

“Please tell me you didn’t” Anya gazes towards the direction of the thrown phone. 

“She didn’t answer” Lexa admits, eyes fixated on the soles of her shoes, she avoids looking in the disapproving eyes. 

“Someone else picked up?”Anya questions and Lexa confirms with a sad nod of her head. The older woman lets out a pity sigh and grabs the brunette by the sleeve of her jacket. 

“Come on, no pouting. This your party for goodness sake! Might as well get black out drunk. We’re already halfway there” Anya says with a smirk, attempting to cheer up Lexa. The two are ushered back into the party and the first thing Anya makes them do is more shots. 

“Hey, wanna play beer pong? If I win, you’ve got to buy me a new phone” Lexa proposes and Anya just laughs at the idea. 

“Like you could beat me, Slugger. If I win, you get to let me ride your sweet new Ducati” Anya rebuts as she recalls how slick the young brunette’s brand new motorcycle is. 

“Game on” The two shook hands and the party continued well into the morning. 

As everyone got shit faced, Lexa remembers waking up the next day completely nauseous and utterly sore. But at least Anya was going to take her shopping later to get a new phone. 

* * *

Lexa was excited and truly happy for Monty when she got the invite in the mail. But like storm clouds drifting above her, the brunette’s stomach churned at the thought of a certain blonde attending. Oh and her _boyfriend_. 

“I’ll go” A startled Lexa jumps at the voice coming from over her shoulder as she sees Anya enter the kitchen. 

“Excuse me?” The young girl rests her hand on her chest, trying to slow her heart rate. 

“Ha, it always amazes me how easy it is to sneak up on you” Anya claims with a laugh. 

“And it always amazes me how you have a collection of Care Bear Stuffed Animals” Lexa teases back. 

“Hey, I told you that in confidence!” Anya shoves Lexa’s shoulder, almost making the girl fall off her chair. The laughter goes on for a few more minutes until Lexa comes back to reality and takes notice once more of the card in hand. 

“You’ll really go with me?” Lexa asks Anya as the older girl starts making a sandwich. 

“Yeah, why not? I’ll be there for moral support” She answers truthfully. “Plus I want to meet this infamous Raven Reyes I heard so much about”. Anya admits with a grin and Lexa shakes her head in disbelief. Ever since she showed the older girl photos from her high school days, Anya wouldn’t stop commenting how hot she thought the Latina was. 

“Geez, you can only come if there’s more moral support than there is eye-fucking one of my old friends” Lexa tells her playfully. 

“Oh I can do both” Anya throws a wink her way as she takes a bite of her sandwich. The brunette pretends to start fake gagging. But then she takes notice of the food in her friend’s hand. 

“Wait, can you make me one? I skipped breakfast this morning” Lexa says with a pleading smile.

"You’re a big girl. Make one yourself” She taunts as she takes a huge bite of the sandwich and slowly chews it in front of Lexa’s face. 

“Or….I could just take yours” Lexa reaches to snatch for the food but Anya is too quick for her. Next thing they know, they’re chasing each other all around Lexa’s apartment, laughter following their every step. 

Lexa enjoys the moment and embraces being carefree. God knows the trip to Arkadia is going to be _eventful,_ to put it kindly. She can slowly feel the butterflies in her stomach coming out of their cocoons and biding their time to reck havoc at the sight of a certain pretty blonde once more. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback gladly appreciated :)


	5. Broken hearts and a broken nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Minor violence and a homophobic slur

Monty and Harper’s rehearsal dinner was running smoothly up until the point Lexa Woods arrived in a nice black Armani suit with her best friend Anya by her side. 

Clarke was sipping Chardonnay small talking Monty’s mom and didn’t even notice her ex walk into the room. Raven was the first to lay eyes on Lexa and before Octavia could stop her, she was already heading towards them. 

“Hey fancy pants, longtime no see” Raven throws a mischievous smile to the brunette. Her head then tilts to the side as she takes in the woman standing next to Lexa. 

“Reyes” Lexa acknowledges, a small smile on her lips. She then turns to introduce her friend. “This is Anya. Anya this is Raven”. 

“Pleasure to meet you” The older woman extends her hand and Raven gladly accepts it. 

“The pleasure is all mine” Raven replies with a wink and a grin. 

Lexa tries to stop the two in front of her from obviously checking each other out. “So where’s the better Blake?” But before Raven can answer Octavia actually comes up next to Raven but she’s not alone. 

Ocean blue eyes meet forest green and it’s like the whole world stops spinning. Clarke and Lexa don’t a move a muscle, their eyes locked together in a trance. The other girls all stare at one another, not really knowing what to say. But Raven being Raven eventually breaks the awkward silence. 

“Hey O, how about we try those mini little hot dogs I saw over by the buffet table. Care to join, Anya?” Octavia is thankful for an out but Anya waits to leave by looking for conformation. Lexa finally gazes away from the beautiful blonde woman in front of her and turns to her best friend. The brunette nods her head and a worried Anya takes her leave with the two other girls. Clarke and Lexa are finally left alone. For the first time in years, here they were, together. 

“So do you want go talk someone where private or…?” Lexa unsurely suggests as she nervously rubs the back of her neck. The blonde squints her eyes at the action as she can see her awkward quite Lexa she knew in high school, hiding in fancy clothes. 

“Here is fine” Clarke flatly states while crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“So how have you been doing?” Lexa was never the best at small talk. 

“Alright. And yourself?” The blonde is acting standoffish and Lexa doesn’t blame her. 

“Pretty good. You just finished art school, right?” Clarke’s features change at the question. 

“No, I actually graduated at a college near Raven and Octavia’s. I’m currently in Med school now” Lexa seems more confused than ever. 

“Med school? Since when did you want to become a doctor?” The brunette questions. 

“Since I decided that it that it would be a better fit for me” Clarke simply answers. 

“That’s bullshit!” Lexa comments in disbelief. 

“Excuse me? You don’t think I can make it as a doctor?” The blonde slowly starting to feel offended. 

“What? No, Clarke that’s not what I meant at all. You’d be a great doctor. I just- I thought being an artist was your dream” Lexa explains. 

“Yeah, well things change…So how’s law school?” Clarke quickly shifts the topic. 

“It’s been good so far. Anya’s really helping me get through it” Lexa decides to let the whole doctor thing go for now. 

“Your friend from the law firm, the one you wanted to be like, right? You ever get that motorcycle by chance?” Clarke’s tone seems some what softer and playful. It’s a little less harsh and despondent. 

“Yeah she’s like my sister” Lexa felt like she had to clarify that and she couldn’t help but notice the shift in Clarke’s stance. “And yes, I actually did get a motorcycle. Don’t tell my mom. She still doesn’t know and I don’t feel like getting a lecture” Lexa jokes and Clarke’s lips curve just a little upwards. 

“Your secret is safe with me” Clarke replies and both girls can’t help but let their smiles grow as they stare into each others eyes. 

* * *

 Back at the buffet table, the three girls are standing there, eyes on Clarke and Lexa like a bunch of hawks. 

“No one’s crying that’s a good sign” Octavia states and Anya nods along with her. Raven has just inhaled at least 5 little hot dogs and turns to grab some more. 

“You know honestly, they are either going to fight or fuck. But my money’s on both” Raven claims as she occupies herself with filling her plate back up. 

“I think fight might come first” Octavia’s voice is filled with concern. She slaps her friend with the back of her hand on the shoulder, making the girl drop some of the mini hot dogs. 

“What the hell, O?” Raven turns around, ready to yell. 

“We’ve got incoming” Octavia explains as she points to the boy with devilish hair heading straight towards the two ex-lovers currently in a conversation. 

“Oh fuck me!” Raven mutters as she places the plate down and starts rolling up her sleeves. 

“Woah there hotshot!” Anya stops the Latina from advancing any further with the help of Octavia. “Who is that guy?” The older woman asks, a little worried for Lexa as the boy is just about to reach them. 

“That’s Finn” Octavia informs. 

“Let me go! I’ll handle this!” Raven tries to wiggle out of the two girl’s lock on her arms but to no avail she fails. 

“Wait, Clarke’s boyfriend?” Anya asks, confused. 

“Clarke and him never dated. I mean sure the hooked up here and there. But Clarke was never into him as much as he was into her. The dude was fucking delusional. He kept calling himself her boyfriend, constantly said ‘I love you’. I don’t know how many times Clarke has told him to fuck off” Octavia clarifies. 

“Why the hell did he have to come to Arkadia?” Raven incredulously shakes her head. The two girls decide to let go of Raven but it was too late because Finn had already approached Clarke and Lexa. 

The three of them cautiously watched from afar, ready to intervene if need be. 

* * *

“Wait so why is a Ducati better than a Harley-Davidson?” Clarke asks as they continue talking about motorcycles when she feels a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, baby” Finn announces as Clarke turns around, making her step back, allowing her to stand right next to Lexa. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Finn?” Clarke spits out as Lexa turns stone cold. 

“What do you mean? I came here to see you. I miss you” He states and Lexa is tempted to walk away from this conversation. 

“For the hundredth time, Finn, WE. ARE. NOT. TOGETHER.” Clarke punctuates each word. “Now fuck off and find someone else to stalk” The blonde is clearly irritated but the boy does not budge. Lexa grows angered as Finn gets handsy. 

“You don’t really mean that, Princess” He reaches forward and grabs Clarke’s hand. The blonde attempts to shake his hand off of her but his grip is too tight. Well that is until a strong shove sends him stumbling backwards. 

“I believe she told you to leave” Lexa has her fists balled as Finn gathers himself and goes to stand face to face with Lexa. 

“Lex, don’t” The brunette hears Clarke’s faint plea but right now all that she can focus on is the creep that’s in front of her. 

“Move out of my way” The boy sneers but Lexa stares coldly at him, making him visibly look uncomfortable. “I said move the fuck out of my way, _Dyke_ ” In frustration he angrily shouts. And with that, Lexa sends her right fist flying, hard, right square into his nose. Finn drops to his knees on the impact, whining in agony as his hand cuffing his face starts to pour out blood. 

Before Lexa can do anything else, an arm wraps around her waist, pulling her away. Adrenaline and the sound of her heart pumping loudly in her ears makes her squirm against the body pressed against her back. 

“Calm down, it’s just me” Anya tells her as she drags the brunette from the scene. Lexa slowly comes to her senses as green eyes hastily search for blue before they exit. She only catches a glimpse of the shocked blonde before Anya leads her out the door. 

* * *

 Once outside, Lexa leans against the wall, trying to calm down her breathing. Anya mutters something about getting some ice and hurries along back inside. 

The brunette closes her eyes as her heart starts to slowly regain beating regularly. A few minutes passes and the door opens once again and forest green opens to ocean blue. 

“I told Anya I’d bring you some” Clarke indicates to a bunch of ice in a small plastic bag. The blonde approaches slowly until she standing chest to chest with Lexa. “She seemed very reluctant. But I can very persuasive” Clarke says with a small smile to try to ease the tense mood.  Lexa doesn’t say anything. 

“May I?” Clarke looks at Lexa’s right hand and the girl simply nods, unable to trust her voice right now. The blonde very delicately and softly takes Lexa’s hand in hers, bringing the ice to lay on top. 

“What you did was very stupid” Clarke comments, eyes trained on Lexa’s. 

“I know. I’m sorry” The green eyed girl finally replies. But the weight of her sentence feels as if they are not taking about what had happened with Finn. 

Silence envelops the two girls as the gaze into each others eyes. Clarke sees the heavy emotions clouding in the beautiful brunette’s eyes. She sheepishly ducks her head, ending their little staring contest. Clarke then focuses on the somewhat bruised knuckles as she removes the ice to examine the hand. 

“Just keep it iced and you should be fine” Clarke tells Lexa and the brunette has one of her rare smiles on display. 

“What?” The blonde asks as she takes notice of the grinning girl. 

“Nothing,….. _Dr. Griffin_ ” Lexa comments as she emphasizes the name. 

“Oh shut up” Clarke smiles brightly and lightly shoves the girl. 

They soak up their playful manner as both girls realize how much they missed this. The blonde beauty and the pretty brunette, smiling like idiots at one other. 

Yet there are so many things left unsaid. Soon enough, their words will turn to daggers and smiles will be replaced with tears. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


	6. To show you that I love you

The actual ceremony followed the next day and the wedding couldn’t have gone better. Of course, Clarke and Lexa had to be seated away from one another during the service as well as the dinner. After the little stunt Lexa pulled at the rehearsal dinner, Harper demanded Monty to make sure the two girls kept their drama to themselves until after the wedding. So things went smoothly, courtesy of Clarke and Lexa understanding their friend’s concern.

As the party died down and a wasted Raven and Anya attempted to ditch (together) unnoticed, Lexa finally moved over to the table Clarke was seated at. 

“Stud approaching. 12’o clock” Octavia announces and Clarke swivels around to met green eyes.

“Hey” Lexa softly says.

“Hey” Clarke’s voice just as gentle. Octavia glances between the two and comes up with a way to get away from whatever mushiness is about to occur. 

“I should probably get Bellamy and Murphy home. You’ll text me later?” Octavia stands up and slowly starts inching away from the table. 

“Yeah, of course. Drive safe” Clarke says over her shoulder, eyes never leaving the brunette in front of her. Once Octavia is out of sight, Lexa moves forward and leans over, lips brushing Clarke’s ear.

“Wanna get out of here?” She whispers. A deep red blush works it’s way up the blonde’s neck and to her cheeks. 

“I would love to” Clarke responds and next thing she knows Lexa is grabbing her hand and leading them towards the parking lot. 

They end up driving in silence up until the point the car pulled into to their old high school. Still hand in hand they exit the vehicle and walk towards the football field. Waves of nostalgia hit the two of them as they feel as if they are still in high school with endless opportunities still in front of them, nor any worries or responsibilities holding them back. 

They reach the bleachers as the stars illuminate the night sky. Both Clarke and Lexa take a seat side by side, but their hands disconnect as the brunette goes to pull off her jacket. Lexa then drapes the piece of clothing across Clarke’s bare shoulders and then once more, interlocking their fingers back together. 

“I wish we could go back. Re-live our high school days again” Lexa starts off with a soft smile. 

“Everything seemed so simple then, didn’t it?” Clarke responds, as she snuggles closer into Lexa. Her head then goes to rest against the brunette’s shoulder. They take in the serenity of each other’s presence amongst the empty football field that lay in front of them. 

“You know, when I first saw you at the rehearsal dinner, I told myself I wouldn’t give you the time of day. But then I heard your voice and suddenly my feet were moving in your direction, and god, those beautiful green eyes of yours just suddenly held me captive. It was like it was freshman year all over again” Clarke confesses. 

“I’m just glad you didn’t throw your drink in my face” Lexa teases and the gorgeous woman curled next to her lets out a small giggle. 

“Well it was very good Chardonnay and I didn’t want it to go to waste” The blonde banters and it was now Lexa’s turn to laugh. 

“But in all seriousness, Lex, I would have no reason do something like that” Clarke clarifies once their giggling had died down. 

“Yes, Clarke, you would have” Lexa deeply sighs, guilt written on her face. 

“No, I-“ The blonde begins to deny, lifting her head off Lexa’s shoulder so blue eyes can stare into green ones. Yet Lexa cuts her off before she can finish her sentence. 

“I was a dick, a real selfish asshole. I should of fought harder for us. I knew I fucked up the second we broke up and there is not a good enough excuse to why I never reached out to you all these years. And I’m sorry it took fucking Monty’s wedding for us to see each other again. And I’m sorry I hurt you” With Lexa’s free hand, she reaches up and caresses Clarke’s cheek. Sad forest eyes held with so much regret. She takes a shaky breath before continuing. “I truly am sorry, Clarke. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that” Lexa then wipes a tear that has slipped from Clarke's ocean blue eyes. The blonde gathers herself before beginning to speak. 

“We were both still trying to figure out what we wanted to do with our lives. And it didn’t help how needy I was-“ Clarke comments. 

“You say it like that was a bad thing” Lexa interrupts. “I mean I know it’s been awhile, but you really can’t recall how much I enjoyed _fulfilling_ your needs” The brunette says with a cheeky grin and a wink. 

“Watch your mouth, Alexandria Woods, or else, you and my needs won’t have any correlation ever again” Clarke remarks with a small smirk of her own. 

Their playful smiles outshine the moon hanging up above their heads as the two lovers cannot help but embrace the hopeful aching in each other’s heart. 

“Clarke, I want you back” Lexa announces with utter honesty and desperation. Her eyes gaze so deeply into Clarke’s, she swears she can see her soul. 

“We can give this a second chance” The blonde answers gently. Suddenly Lexa’s nose is nuzzling across the expanse of Clarke’s exposed neck, slowly leaving nips and light kisses along the way. “ But you’ve got to understand, Lex, that I want to finish Med school and I want to become a doctor. I like the idea of helping people so- so- so you have to-“ Clarke begins to make a point clear but the very welcomed distraction of Lexa’s lips finally on her skin is making her get sidetracked. “I won’t go to New York” The blonde is finally able to get a sentence out, but a moan soon follows as Lexa bites a little harder into soft flesh and soothes the fresh mark by sucking on it lightly. Clarke’s hand goes to tangle into brown tresses, keeping Lexa’s lips to stay where they are wandering. 

“Guess that means I’m moving to California” Lexa murmurs into Clarke’s neck with a grin. She then moves both hands to seize the blonde’s hips. 

 “You sure?” Clarke is still trying to focus on the conversation at hand but their bodies flushed together feels so fucking good, it’s intoxicating. Lexa pulls the blonde incredibly closer if possible. 

“I. Have. Never. Been. Sure. Of. Anything. Else” Lexa leaves a trail of kisses with each word muttered. Her lips getting closer and closer to Clarke’s. 

“I was blind once before. I won’t make the same mistake twice. You have my word, Clarke Griffin” Lexa’s lips mere inches from the blonde’s now. As soon as she confesses her pure infatuation, Clarke decides to close the distance once in for all. 

Lips move in perfect sync, as Clarke swiftly relocates onto Lexa’s lap. It rapidly becomes heated as it turns to all teeth and tongue while the moans and groans echo throughout the vacant field. Clarke and Lexa have been anticipating their reunion and it honestly couldn’t have been going better. They both finally separate to catch their much needed breaths. Lexa rests her forehead against Clarke’s. 

Lexa realizes this right here, was better than anything in the world. Better than money. Better than some fancy motorcycle. Better than some prestigious job. 

Clarke Griffin was all she ever needed in life to make her truly happy.

“You never left my heart nor will you ever” Lexa revels in the moment of Clarke currently seated in her lap with the taste of the beautiful blonde’s lips freshly lingering on her own. 

“You’re still such a sap” Clarke teases with a genuine blissful smile. She gives the brunette a tender peck on the lips. 

“You still wouldn’t have it any other way” Lexa declares proudly and once again, they continue to kiss under the night sky with the moon and stars as their witness for their divine love. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I really hope you all enjoyed it. :)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fast forward into their happily ever after.

Dr. Clarke Griffin and Defense Attorney Lexa Woods were the elite power couple. Two of the most demanding jobs that came with work after work. But Clarke and Lexa did everything they could to push through their busy careers to find time for one another. More often than not, they were able to fall asleep in each other's arms after a long hard day of work. 

After Clarke graduated Med school and Lexa, law school, they decided to trade their tiny studio apartment for a beautiful condo on the coast of Southern California. And the two years that followed in the humble abode, Clarke realized she couldn't be happier. Well that was until one day during a morning jog.

She had stopped on the street corner and looked through the glass window of a jewelry store, where a bunch of gorgeous rings were on display. The blonde realized how desperately she wanted her last name changed, and if Lexa was going to take her sweet old time doing just that, Clarke decided she might as well speed things up. With determination and excitement blooming in her chest, Clarke dialed up Anya to help with the plan currently forming in her head. 

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon and the two lovely couple had one of those rare day offs. They spent the morning lounging together on the couch, eating the breakfast Lexa had graciously prepared.

The brunette then decided she'd go finish resembling the engine on her motorcycle down in their garage while Clarke headed into her art room to continue painting whatever special project she has been working on for the past few weeks. 

As an hour or two went by, Lexa was finally able to adjust one of the valves on the engine. She can't count how many times Anya has told her how important checking the condition of the engine valves are. She learned to make sure the combustion process was happening efficiently and correctly. Yet this inspection was different than any other. Tied to the valve was a beautiful diamond ring. The shiny thing contrasted amongst the metal tools and greasy parts. 

"Holy shit" A very frozen Lexa muttered. 

* * *

 Clarke was adding the finishing looks when she heard footsteps coming. The door eventually swung open and the brunette's jaw drops. Candles and flowers were cascading around the room. And along the walls were these amazing paintings all done by Clarke. But they weren't just any paintings. They were pictures of them, certain moments in their lives so beautifully depicted by soft colors and a steady hand. The wall Clarke was standing near had the biggest painting of all, right smack in the middle. It was a picture of two silhouettes with a forest green and an ocean blue as their background. In stunning cursive there were words in the center, ' _Will you marry me_?'. 

A teary eyed Lexa approaches Clarke with a grin and picks the blonde up in her arms, twirling the giggling girl. She then stops in place, keeping her arms secured around Clarke. Their lips meet with the promise of utter devotion and love. Lexa then pulls away with a wide smile. 

"You just couldn't be patience?" Lexa comments as she brushes stranded blonde locks from her lover's face. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clarke questions, confused. 

"Check under your paints" The brunette, still smiling, points to the tin box in the corner. Clarke slowly walks out of Lexa's embrace and a little unsure, she lifts the row of paints up. Not really knowing that anything could be stored beneath her paints, she finds a small navy blue box. The blonde goes speechless. 

"I had this whole plan you know. I was going to drive us down the coast to one our favorite spots and then I would I ask you to paint me something and-" Lexa rambles and suddenly Clarke is jumping back in her arms. Clarke kisses Lexa to show her the words she cannot express. 

"So I guess we are both saying yes then?" Lexa remarks as Clarke slips the ring resting in Lexa's hand onto the brunette's finger. Lexa then opens the box Clarke was holding and grabs the ring out. She slowly slides the ring on the finger of Clarke's left hand. 

They reconnect their lips once more as passion and desire intensifies. But suddenly a loud noise comes from the small closet in the room, followed by a whispered ' _fuck_ '. The two woman separate as they come to one simple conclusion. 

"RAVEN!" Clarke and Lexa shout in unison and more banging comes from the closet followed by more cussing. No other than Raven Reyes stumbles out of the closet, a bunch of art supplies lays at her feet. 

"Heeyyyy guysss" Raven nonchalantly leans against the closet door with a guilty smile on her face. "Funny seeing you two here" She jokes and Lexa lets out a deep sigh. 

"Jesus Ray! You'd think after all these years, you'd learn the concept of privacy by now" Clarke scolds as she runs a hand through her blonde hair.

"Wait, are you hungover?" Lexa takes notice of the Latina slowly squinting her eyes. Raven looks she about to be sick. Her hair is all over the place and her shirt has a bunch of weird stains all over. 

"Yeah I think so, Woods. So I'd appreciate it if you guys would use your inside voices. Let's just say I partied a little too hard and the closest place to get to was here, rather than driving all the way back to my place " Raven defends. 

"This is why I said we shouldn't give her a key" Lexa turns to Clarke, hands on her hips. 

"If you wanted to crash here, then why would you pick my art closet to sleep in?" The blonde can't fully understand how Raven ended up there or even the fact that Lexa and her didn't even hear their friend enter their condo last night. 

"Well I remembered last time I decide to pass out here. I woke up in the fucking front yard, being soaked by the sprinklers. My guess is a certain super strong lesbian dragged me out" Raven claims while staring at Lexa. 

"Oh come on! Clarke and I just wanted to have sex without any interruption!" Lexa argues. 

"Lex!" Clarke hits the brunette's shoulder with the back of her hand. 

"You dirty little birds" Raven smirks as she lets out a fake gasp. She then slowly heads out the door. "Imma gonna go. Mama needs some food" She comments over her shoulder and both the two girls shake their head in disbelief of their amusing friend. 

"One more thing..." Raven turns around with a shit eating grin. "Am I going to be the maid of honor?".

"Get out" Clarke points and her best friend lets out a chuckle as she goes to leave. They hear the front door open and close from downstairs and Lexa lets out a small laugh. 

She goes to wrap her arms back around the blonde's waist. Her nose nuzzles into the soft skin of her fiancé's neck. 

"Don't worry, my maid of honor for the wedding is just as crazy" Lexa tells her, etching a smile on Clarke's face. 

"The wedding" Clarke states, letting the words sink. 

" _Our_ wedding" Lexa confirms and she seals it with a tender kiss. 

They stare into each other's eyes and it's like home was never a place for them, but a feeling. The feeling of blue eyes and green eyes linked together, like the sky stitched to the ground. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
